clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
General Tips
As is the case with any idle game, this game is perpetuated largely by mathematical formulas that generate new hero levels, stages, etc. as they become necessary. Because these formulas, by necessity, make progression in this game rather predictable, there are a number of rules that you can follow to ensure that you advance through the game at optimum speed. Buying Heroes and Upgrades Because heroes increase in cost exponentially as they level up, they cease to be cost-effective extremely quickly. As such, the general rules for purchasing heroes and upgrades is as follows: * Level up each hero to level 10 and purchase their first upgrade before moving on. * Only after you have purchased 3-5 more heroes following this progression should you go back and finish buying that hero's upgrades. When exactly you go back and do this depends on how useful the high-level upgrades of that hero are. Midas has extremely useful upgrades, so he should be upgraded as soon as his next upgrade level is affordable. There are also some notable exceptions to this rule. For example: * Brittany, The Masked Samurai, The Great Forest Seer, Natalia, Ma Zhu, and Athena all lack upgrades that benefit higher-level heroes. As such, it is unnecessary to strengthen these heroes past level 10 until you start preparing to Ascend and when you want them at lvl 1000, when Frostealf is not worth to upgrade. * Grant and Frostleaf are so expensive that it is actually efficient to level the hero prior to them up past level 10 before moving on. Level Shinatobe up to level 18needed and Grant to level 25 before buying the next hero. * Heroes which do not have a +100% upgrade as their first upgrade should be leveled up to level 25 before moving onneeded. Farming efficiently The rules here are set in stone. The two areas immediately after a boss have a lower Gold Per Second than the boss himself, but the two areas after the first two have a higher g/s than the boss. As such, you should always farm the highest area that you can reach. If you can't AFK farm the 75th floor boss, but can still defeat it by blowing all of your skills at once, then you should do so and farm the 79th floor. Additionally, you gain gold faster when the game is closed than when the game is open. This means that you should make a habit of closing your game when you aren't progressing to the next boss or using skills. However, if you have both Libertas, Ancient of Freedom & Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon on level 4+, '''it is recommended to run the game in the background rather than closing ithttp://www.reddit.com/r/ClickerHeroes/comments/2gow42/siyalatas_and_libertas_experiments/. Using Skills Effectively There is excellent synergy between most of your skills, so you should try to use them grouped together whenever possible. '''In normal gameplay: * Always use Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Metal Detector, and Super Clicks together. If possible, use Golden Clicks as well, since Metal Detector doubles Golden Click's effect. * Try to use Clickstorm and Powersurge together, while waiting for the longer cooldowns of the above abilities. Powersurge does increase the damage of each click. * If you encounter a Treasure Chest(low % but can be done manually by switching thru levels) and have a few skills ready, use this combo: Energize + Golden Clicks + Clickstorm + Metal Detector. MD doubles the gold gain upon kill and the gold gained from GC. If maximizing DPS is your goal, then follow these rules: * Use Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Metal Detector, and Super Clicks together. For maximum effect, use Energize, wait for it to cool down, use Super Clicks, use Energize again, use Lucky Strikes, and then use Clickstorm + Powersurge + Metal Detector. ** Unless you cannot click faster than 5 times per second, in which case you should use Energize on Clickstorm instead of Lucky Strikes. Keep in mind that an Energized Reload will reload the last two skills that were used (excluding Energize). As such, the following combination is possible once you have 75% cooldown reduction (this combination is primarily used in the endgame, when a player is trying to reach the highest floor possible rather than constantly Ascending): * Use Energize on Dark Ritual * Use Dark Ritual * Use Reload * Wait for 15 minutes without casting any skills * Use Energize on Reload * Reload (this will reload both Reload and Dark Ritual, since it was energized) * Wait 15 minutes, using other skills as desired * Rinse and repeat! This strategy permanently ties up Energize and Reload, but allows you to get +10% DPS twice an hour. One simple pattern to follow is: 1-2-3-4-5-7-8-6-9 (wait 15) 8-9-1-2-3-4-5-7 (wait 15) (repeat) When to Ascend Word-of-mouth claims that it is best to Ascend once you have earned at least 7 Hero Souls and no more than 10 Hero Souls from leveling up heroes. Whether or not this is true still requires mathematical confirmation. In any case, the randomly encountered Primal bosses on higher levels drop large numbers of hero souls, making it worthwhile to progress to as high of a floor as possible before ascending. Gilded HeroesCategory:Gilded Heroes As at patch 0.10 the "random" gilding of heroes can be controlled to a degree as the results of the gilding changing each time a monster is killed. It is possible to import an existing save as you're about to gild and kill a monster to change the result. If this result is undesirable you would need to import the same save and kill two monsters and gild again, repeating the process until the hero you desire is gilded. This appears to have been fixed in patch .11, but the search for a method to control hero gilds is still ongoing. The best heroes to get are the Treebeast, Ivan, and the others in descending order, with the exception of Midas and Betty Clicker, who both lack upgrades multiplying individual damage. Treebeast will be the first to reach Lvl. 1k and will gain his 10x multiplier faster than the others, making him one of the most valuable earliest heroes in the late game. The more gilded your early heroes are, the better. Achievements